michaelcrichtonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terminal Man
"He'll think he's been turned into a machine! You've heard him talking about how machines are going to overthrow us! You can't use him for this!" --Dr. Ross, warning Morris of her fear The Terminal Man is a science-fiction novel written by Michael Crichton. It was published in April 1972. Plot Summary Harry Benson has been suffering from seizures that cause him to become a ruthless monster who will attack anyone and anything. These seizures, which are caused by brain damage Benson has sustained, are causing him to slowly go mad. Because of this, he needs to be escorted by the police on his way to the hospital where a surgery will be performed on him. The surgery is a first attempt at a new experiment. They plan on making him no longer have seizures by implanting microscopic electrodes into his brain. When he starts to have a seizure, an electrode will give his brain an electric shock that will stop the seizure. They have to find out which electrode will stop him from having a seizure first, and have a testing session to see which electrode will stop the seizures. Then that electrode is programmed to deliver an electric shock when ever a seizure is about to start. This surgery, however, cannot stop him from going insane. It was never ment to. The problem with using Benson for this, however, is that part of him going insane makes it so he rambles on and on about how machines are plotting to overthrow us... Dr. Ross informs Morris that this may be a bad idea, testing this new operation on him, because he is going to think he has been turned into a machine. Morris doesn't listen, however. After the operation is preformed successfully, Benson refers to him self as a ticking time-bomb. Later, Dr. Ross finds out that Benson is starting to produce more and more seizures, more and more frequently. This is due to Benson actually liking the electric shocks, and his body produces more seizures, so he can get the feeling the shocks bring. The shocks will not stop the seizures all the time however, and by analyzing the computer data, Dr. Ross finds out that Harry will have a seizure at 6:00 AM. She goes to find Benson, and Benson has escaped. Now they have to find Benson, before it is too late... or else she dies. Characters Dr. John Ellis Dr. Robert Morris Harold Franklin Benson A.K.A. Harry Benson Dr. Janet Ross Manon Dr. Roger A. McPherson Doris Blankfurt A.K.A. Angela Black Gerhard Richards Ralph Kelso Dr. Arthur Ramos Captain Anders Sal Farley Note: Please do not make any pages for these characters until their names have been confirmed to be the correct spelling. Once you have confirmed them to being spelled right, or have changed them so they are, you may make their pages. Harry Benson is the only exception. Once you have made the names spelled correctly, remove this message. Another Note: The Quote may also be incorrect. I have gotten the book only recently from the library and read it and do not have it with me now and only supplied information I was sure was correct. Please correct any mistakes I have made if you unfortunatly happen to notice any. Please make sure the quote is correct word for word also, by finding the part in the book where Dr. Ross says to Morris (or, if I am wrong and it wasn't Morris, change it to however is the one she says this too) "He'll think he's turned into a machine" and make sure this quote is correct, word for word. When this has been fixed, or if the quote really is correct, word for word, remove this message. Category:Books Category:Science Fiction